warvehiclesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InvisibleHunter
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have War Vehicles Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey LC it's Pepsi. Just saying hey!!! :p Thanks! Thanks for making me admin, LC! Gameking99Talk Private! This page helps you stay up to date with what's happening on the wiki. If you're the founder or an admin on this wiki, you can change this message to talk to the community about important things happening on the site. For example, you could: * Organize a project to build up an area of the wiki * Show off some new pages that everyone should see * Get people involved in a discussion that's happening on the site * Give a shout-out to a contributor who's added something special to the wiki * Or just post some words of encouragement! I'll be here as often as possible, but I just made my own Wiki too (http://warbird.wikia.com/?redirect=no) Adamlenton1 admins Think about the adminship of the people here. Most Admins of this wiki aren´t even active here! Marcel77799 Fixing your Articles Hello, Firstly you have forgotten to link to the War Vehicles wiki from Wiki Ads. Second, I notice on the war vehicles wiki that there are some articles like the Sherman that either say false information or opinions. I suggest not to use opinions and by the way, the M4 Sherman had many, many variants including a mine detecting vehicle. So don't put that it had a long barrel because only one or two variants had the long barrel others had short barrels. I just wanted to tell you so you can fix them. P.S I am not going to edit here, I already work at the WWII Wiki and sometimes Wiki Ads. 14:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll always remember the good ol' times....before you changed to InvisibleHunter...before you started trolling everybody... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Leave a message here! Hey. :P The MLP Hater(talk to me!) 19:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I made the ICBM page like I said a few weeks ago. Bengal1999 20:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Bengal999Bengal1999 20:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) So you like my page? Bengal1999 20:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Bengal999Bengal1999 20:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) King of the tigers How does it look now? The Tiger King Bengal1999 21:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Bengal999Bengal1999 21:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. How do to like my Userpage? Bengal1999 21:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Bengal1999Bengal1999 21:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here's the first one I made, not the new one you requested. User:Klintrin1011